


Favorite

by gijeokchorom



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijeokchorom/pseuds/gijeokchorom
Summary: In which Kyungwon and Minkyung already dating for 4 years long, and they live in Univeristy’s dorm, unluckily they aren’t Roomate. But Kyungwon need cuddling!





	Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> i need to stop the classic 2Kyung angst tradition because is not good for my heart.

“What is your favorite color ?”

It ticklish, the way Kyungwon trailed her face with finger from her forehead down to her nose before she shrieks at the sudden kiss from her girlfriend.

“Seriously, Kyungwon ?”

Minkyung can’t help but laughs as she stares at the puppy eyed girl beside her.Ofcourse she doesn’t mind to answer that question but it’s too early—it’s freakin 6 AM in the Morning.

She felt Kyungwon rubbing her shoulder, it naturally makes her comfortable with her touch.

“You just have to answer, nothing much.” Kyungwon said and Minkyung slightly smacked her.

She doesn’t know for how long,  she have been laying on Minkyung’s bed—this  single bed in Minkyung’s room. All she can remember that she was sneaked up from her room to Minkyung’s room, when she was feeling needy and cuddly. Kyungwon just need Minkyung only, eventhough her roomate always scold her and told her about Dorm’s policy but she ignored all of that.

She just need Minkyung, and Kim Minkyung only.

Lucky enough, Minkyung’s roomate wasn’t there. Kyungwon feels she is free to stay, but she also took a mental note that she must not touch any Bae Sungyeon’s stuffs. The little girl from America who is dare enough to roast her.

“And I prefer, you need to get up and back to your room.” Minkyung placed both of her palms on Kyungwon’s cheeks. The latter smiled at her, giving her goofy grins before she squeals and snuggle up to hug Minkyung.

The oldest between them, just helplessly hugged back the younger one. Letting Kyungwon to be the small spoon, this time. She felt Kyungwon’s head leaned on her chest, while Kyungwon’s lanky arms all around her hips.

Actually after 4 years of dating, they realize they didn’t have a specific roles between their relationship. There is no rules who gonna be Top or bottom, who gonna wear the pants or skirt, who gonna be the big spoon or small spoon. They balanced it really well.

And when Kyungwon being the small spoon, Minkyung realize,  this girl would become super clingy and needs all her of attention—even the little things.

“Please do tell me when Sungyeon is gonna be here.”

“She probably would be here in a few minutes, you better go back to your room before that savage kid beat you up.”

A peck landed on Minkyung’s lips, Kyungwon giggled as she watch Minkyung shook her head while sighing.

“Kyungwon, I’m serious. You need to get up and back to your room, right now.” Minkyung said, ignoring how Kyungwon actually pulled her closer while peppering small kisses to her chin, cheeks, forehead and lips.

“You’re just anxious, if Sungyeon is here. I will be fine, that child won’t beat me up, she is just a thumb sized girl.”

“What  the-“

Minkyung can’t even finish her sentence before Kyungwon start to peppering her with all the kisses again, she tried to move away from the other girl. But sadly, why is Kyungwon so strong in this Morning, god must be playing tricks with her.

 “I swear to god, put some clothes on before I open this door!!!”

From the loud and unpatient knocking, they already knew who it was. Minkyung pushed Kyungwon away, even though that girl pulled her again and give her a peck on the lips. She wipe her lips, before she opened the door for…. Sungyeon ofcourse.

“Firstly! I didn’t want to see anything gross. Whoever it is! I’m still innocent and please keep me and my mind be like that forever. You’re not naked right, someone ? hello—“

Sungyeon covered her eyes with her hand, Minkyung look at her while she was speaking randomly and she flick her forehed to make the younger girl stop.

“That hurts.”

“Come inside.”

Minkyung just casually hold the younger’s hand to come inside and Sungyeon chuckled seeing how Kyungwon pouted, with a messy hair also pajama. The both of them must be in their comfortable moment before she walk in, but Sungyeon doesn’t regret it at all, she is happy to ruined their moments.

“Kyla already sounds like Grandma when she was complaining about you, Unnie.” Sungyeon pointed her finger at Kyungwon.

“I already told her.”

“Yeah and you should realize, the way you act is really different from your actual Age. Kyla already have enough stress because of you.”

Sungyeon put her bag on her bed before she approach Minkyung who is busy preparing some cereals, she opened their small fridge and take a look at the stuff inside.

“There is some Apples, do you want?” She asked Minkyung.

“Great, we can make a Juice. Help me to wash and slice them all.”

It just some normal Morning activity, sometimes for Sungyeon she is glad about Minkyung and Kyungwon presence. Because the older girls help her a lot, but sometimes she also hope the both of them know how to control their Hormones. She didn’t want to experienced it again, when she was entered her room and found shattered clothes everywhere, that’s Minkyung’s and Kyungwon’s clothes.

“Anyway, Unnie. You didn’t stay in this room, alone. Please do always remember that I’m still staying in here.” Said Sungyeon while she is sliced the Apples.

“We just sleep.”

“Uhuh, with Kyungwon unnie.”

“We didn’t do anything!”

“I’m doubting that.”

Minkyung lightly pushed Sungyeon and chuckled after she saw that familiar playful smile on Sungyeon’s face, she took a glance at Kyungwon who is busy with her phone. She smiled again.

It took 15 minutes for her to prepared their Breakfast, with a little help from Kyungwon, the breakfast is already served on the small table near Minkyung’s bed. They gathered there, after Sungyeon bring the Apple juice for them. Without words they start to eat their breakfast.

Somehow it warms Minkyung’s heart, it just something small. A normal Morning activity when she can eat her breakfast together with the person she love, being away from Parents and family, it’s kind of normal for her to missed these kind of things. She is glad tha she have Kyungwon, Sungyeon and her other friends.

Even though no one asked her, but she would gladly answer her favorite things are something which is not Big.

Her favorite things are Kang Kyungwon, her Girlfriend who has been know her for years and she is glad that they’re still together, up until now. And there is Bae Sungyeon, the savage, smart and yet a caring girl who always brightened her day.

It’s also a miracle for her to date Kyungwon, the easy going person who can be friends with literally everyone and she is the shy person who is too afraid to approach at first. After she is dating with Kyungwon, it feels like she got a bit of Kyungwon’s easy going personality . And being in College with many people, it does help Minkyung a lot.

“How about your girlfriend ? Who is it ? Kim Yewon ?” Kyungwon started the conversation.

“She is not my girlfriend.”

“Oh c’mon, don’t be like that.”

Sungyeon took a glance at Kyungwon, she sighs and shook her head. Ignoring the older girl, meanwhile Kyungwon is whining at Minkyung as her finger keep pointing at the youngest.

“You never talk about her before, and I haven’t know her.” Minkyung just calmly makes Kyungwon stop whining by rubbing her thumb against Kyungwon’s upper hand.

It’s invisible, she is doing it under table. Doesn’t want to make Sungyeon randomly throwing a tantrum about they need to hold their Hormones.

“Told ya, she is not my girlfriend.” The youngest defend herself while munching onto her cereals.

“Okay, not your girlfriend. Just say it you like her or something, your crush-“

“God, Kyungwon unnie. I hate you so much.” Sungyeon can’t help but rolled her eyes and sending a death glare at Kyungwon.

“The feelings is mutual, kiddo.” The latter is smirking.

Minkyung let the banters between Sungyeon and Kyungwon keep going, maybe choosing them as her Favorite is something wrong. She shrugs as she munch her cereal with Kyungwon  beside her who is struggling because Sungyeon grabs onto her collar.

 


End file.
